


Shattering the Silence

by Windblade



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Other, Ravage - Freeform, Soundwave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windblade/pseuds/Windblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more than just shadows that stalk the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering the Silence

A night of peace where the wind whispered softly to any who cared to listen, sending chills down delicate spinal cords. The feeling of security that comes from not knowing what could truly be lurking in the darkest corners of an abandoned space. A costly mistake to be carefree, to go out without a second thought. One that could be graciously paid with the life of another.

Such was the case for a single organic female, who seemed to be traveling alone and without escort. The female was holding a lengthy conversation through a cellular phone, her focus obviously not on her surroundings. Perhaps her mind slipped elsewhere when she decided to wander from the other inhabitants of the large, overcrowded town? It would matter not.

Wind slipped through bare branches of Autumn trees, the leaves scattering over the frozen ground as they had done countless times before. Clouds had begun to gather in the darkened sky, illuminated to a ghostly shadow by a pale Harvest Moon. A magnificent sight, really. The woman's shoes clicked lightly against the paved road she traversed on, her coat billowing slightly as a cold breeze slithered over the area. Her hand had not let go of her cell phone, and her phone never once left her ear. She shivered with the wind, her steps faltering a bit as she used her free hand to pull her coat around her tighter.

The human's words were rather loud compared to the dead of night, when the world Herself was sleeping. A haunting echo followed after each word was spoken to an invisible participant. Had she been paying attention, she may have noticed the eerie silence that filled the darkness, that not even a bird squalled or a squirrel chattered.

She may have noticed the glowing red orbs that were shrouded in the black spaces of the trees. Unblinking, unnatural.

Hidden far from the inferior sight of the humans, an ungodly beast lay in wait for the exact moment to strike. Silver plating bristled in anticipation as the beast stalked forward with experienced precision. Nothing on this planet could uncover what didn't want to be uncovered. Utter silence under each deadly step, steps that were drawing closer to complete chaos.

The woman stopped suddenly as the sound of a branch crunching echoed across her path. Her eyes darted from side to side before she whipped around to look behind her. Her gaze slowly moved over to where those dark, bare trees were creaking with the wind. Her heart beat was picking up speed, and her breathing had hitched as well.

There was nothing in the trees.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, the woman gave a nervous laugh to herself, putting the phone back to her ear to tell the person on the other end she was still there. Maybe it was a bird or a squirrel after all...

The beast crept around the dead foliage once the female had turned away, long razor bladed tail swishing. The sweet smell of newborn fear filled the beast's olfactory sensors, enticing a growling purr to rumble gently from within. There was nothing more satisfying than the raw terror that was created from the unsuspecting. Glinting crimson optics focused in closer, advanced scanners easily reading the organic's life signs. Indeed, the female was 'spooked'. And soon, she was going to be terrified.

Large claws stepped over a fallen tree trunk, the beast could slink through the night without a single sound, that nothing from this world could manage. The beast would wait with eternal patience, watching and observing the human until came the order for which to strike. That didn't mean waiting was pleasant, but it was rather...amusing to watch the organic female's plight of fright.

A single audio receptor twitched slightly as the beast sensed more than felt it, a gentle mental prodding that was as clear as thought itself. Perking up, the beast gave a tugging feeling back to that mental prod, and within moments of this, a familiar and comforting presence filled it's place. A voice, like the most unique symphony yet full of regal authority spoke to the beast, giving the long awaited command.

 **"Ravage: attack..."** Ravage needed no further encouragement, growling the affirmative.

The woman continued her conversation on the cellular phone, laughing at whatever the other human said. She was about to reply when she heard something that sounded like...grating metal. Just as she happened to look up at the sound, a stunned gasp left her lips and her body froze with a new kind of fear, the phone slowly slipped from her numb fingers to clatter to the ground.

For standing before her was a creature like no other. It couldn't even be described as a creature. It was a large...cat, made of silver chromed plating. At least, it had the features of a cat. Or, a better way to explain, it looked like a metal jaguar. It's audio fins were even in the guise of feline ears, dagger sharp fangs currently revealed in a snarl. The woman's eyes snapped to where the feline's tail was twitching back and forth as a cat does when it's agitated. She quickly took note of how the tail seemed to be made of several flexible bladed plates, the edge sporting hooked spikes. Then again, the whole being of this thing seemed to be pointed and sharp. It even had claws on each of it's feet. Still, the feature that caused her to shake with dread, was the thing's optics. They were so cold but it seemed as though they burned hotter than Hell, shaded a scarlet like no other.

Ravage was crouched low on his pedes, tail idly swinging about his eager and tense frame. The human's fear was projecting so harshly, the mechanical feline could almost taste it. It was sickeningly delicious. His Master had given the order to terminate this insect, and he would do so without question. But, surely Soundwave wouldn't mind if he played with the human first...He would expect something like this of his Creation. A questioning prod at their bond showed he wasn't in favor of the notion, but would allow it this once nonetheless. Then, the human started to blubber in it's native language. English, he believed it was called. One of the dominant Earth languages. From the tone, Ravage identified the human was pleading, for it's life. Oh, this would be quite pleasant.

The woman shook herself out of her stunned fear, though her eyes remained wide with pupils dilated. She gingerly held up her shaking hands in front of her in the universal sign of wait, her lips trying to form coherent words as her mind itself was skipping. She did the first thing that came to mind, and that was try to reason with the thing before her. "W-Wait....please, what is it y-you want..." Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, and she didn't doubt the metal beast could hear it. Not only was she scared half out of her mind, but she was also thoroughly confused. What was this creature? Where did it come from?

.....Was it Japanese?

She idly remembered her phone had fallen from her hands and was hosting a very worried voice from the other end of the line.

Metal claws scrapped against pavement as the feline lunged forward, a rumbling growl sounding loud and fully menacing. Ravage knew the human would attempt to run, and so he would humor the woman for a little while and pursue it. For his own entertainment, of course. Just as predicted, the woman scrambled from the outstretched beast, the tips of claws snagging on her coat sleeve and ripping a lovely sized hole in the material. A surprised cry left her throat when the dagger nicked her skin, a neat slice beginning to dot with blood. Without hesitation, the woman grasped the cut with her other hand while taking off at a stumbling sprint. She couldn't have picked a better day to wear heeled boots.

Like with any predator, the prey running only excites them further and will make the killing even more brutal.

As the human fretted away, Ravage crept back into the shadows provided from the dead Autumn trees, only the slightest rustle of leaves as proof that something was indeed stalking this cold night.

The female ran as far as she could, as fast as she was able. Her breath was ragged and her heart pounded within her ribcage, the blood hot as it pushed through her veins. Harsh huffs of air escaped her as she attempted to regain her control, the sighting of that…creature was much for her mind to comprehend, if it could at all. There was always the chance she would never recover from this night.

Perhaps it was that thought in mind that broke through her terrified haze, for all at once she began to weep. A choked sob left her as she covered her face with her hands, ignorant of the dried blood that caked over the limb from the gash in her delicate flesh. She took a step back, tripping over a fallen tree limb and stumbling away with a whimper, her arms dropping and tensing at her sides.

Ravage circled around in the dead trees until he came upon the woman's blindside, crouching low as he edged closer to the target's position. A slightly impatient prod in his Spark told him to hurry up and to be as discreet as possible. Long hooked claws created indents in the soft earth as the beast prowled closer, leaves crunching ever so slightly under the great weight. A snarl ripped from his vocal processor as he pounced; swiftly, silently and deadly.

A shrill scream echoed against the winter night, the sickening crunch of human bones resonating at the same time warm blood was splattered over the ground at the end of the paved trail. Crimson droplets dripped from metallic fangs as the beast uncovered itself from the limp, still warm corpse of a young human female. How delicate these creatures were, how easy it was to crush them like the insects they were.

A triumphant roar from the great mechanical feline was the only thing that now shattered the silence.

The now _dead_ silence.

 

**"Ravage: Return…"**


End file.
